The Proposal
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Its Austin and Ally's fifth anniversary and Austin pops the big question. What will Ally say? Will this ruin there relationship? There's a fifty/fifty chance. Its either Yes or No.


**Chello. I'm super bored so I'm going to feel free to write this cool story idea I just thought of. It going to be rocky but definetly worth it. So yah.. just read it. You don't have to and no pressure but u should. Enough of me time for the shabang!**

Its a windy day, not that I care. It just means my hair is going to get in my face. I quickly tie it up into a bun on the top of my head, my brown ringlet curls now squished. I padded down the slightly wet sidewalks. It had drizzled earlier making my hair frizz and my clothes damp. I sighed in relief when I reached my destination. Work.

I had other things on my mind like how it is me and Austins 5th anniversary. I was excited and nervous, mostly nervous. Only because Im scared of what will happen. Austin hasn't popped the big question yet. What if it happens today?

I don't really know what I would say. I mean I'm only 22. Marriage is not something I intend to embark on any time soon. But its Austin we are talking about. I love that boy to death but I don't know if I would say yes.

I know it sounds bitchy and all but I'm seriously not ready. Which is why I'm chewing my fingernails to stubs at the moment. I like to plan ahead and since Austin is not going to tell me when he is going to propose I'm probably going to pull out all of my hair. I know I'm being melodramatic but this is very hard on me.

I hopped out of my chair when I heard someone call my name. I breathed out slowly and looked up to see Dallas. He's my coworker. We dated for a while but that was before me and Austin. I guess he is cute in a way. He has tanned skin and shaggy brown hair complete with twinkling green eyes. Not that eyes twinkle in technical terms but those eyes seriously look like they are twinkling. Like no joke.

Not that I care. I have a perfectly great boyfriend and I would never cheat on him. Because I'm a good person. And its not just that. I am not even attracted to him. Okay maybe a little but hes not my type. Well...I'm just saying he would be a great rebound. But I can tell he likes Cassidy. Also a coworker. They would be great for each other. Too bad they are both way to shy to admit their feelings for each other. Dont worry I already have a plan to get them together.

"Yes Dallas?" I ask straightening the papers on my desk. I work at a music company. Pretty lame I know. I do get to do what I love though. Which is make music. Austin however is doing much better in the career business. His fame is really shooting high. Only problem. Press.

Blah! Worst thing about being rich and famous. You would think me and Austin live in some big ole mansion. But we don't. It's all my doing. I made him buy us a simple yellow cottage. It's beautiful.

I guess you could say I'm famous for being Austin's girlfriend and all but I don't really care much for being rich or famous. Oh and also! I'm planning on fixing Sonic Boom soon. My dad closed the store a while back and I plan on bringing it back to life. Soon I swear.

"Austin is here to see you." Dallas told me and left the office. Shit shit shitty shit shit. Nervous breakdown happening internally. Austin approaches my office leaning against the door frame casually his messy blond hair falling in his face. I gulp and put on a big half fake grin. I mean I'm glad to see him but I'm still preparing myself for tonight. The dreaded dinner.

"Hey honey. I stepped in to remind you about dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 6:30." He specified a smug smile on his cocky face his expression blank and his hazel eyes not revealing anything. I wish I could slap the cockiness right out of him. But I wont. Because I love him. And his cockiness is never going anywhere. Not that I dont like it. But well...I dont like it.

I stand up straightening out my grey pencil skirt before walking over to him and pecking his lips."Don't worry I got it." I assure him sticking out my tongue teasingly. He rolled his eyes but his smile didn't disappear." I'll see you then." He said ominously. Or maybe I'm just imagining it. Oh boy this isn't good. I mean what could he possibly have planned? I want to know!

He stroked my cheek once before leaving. Just like that. He was only here for a little. I pout and stick out my bottom lip but remember I'm all alone. I groan and sit back down in my rolling chair slouching back.

"Stupid men." I said to my cluttered office. I should really clean it up. Cleaning also usually helps me relax. Good one Ally. I cant believe I haven't cleaned up earlier. I'm a slight neat freak. I'm so off hilter today that its not even funny. Really its not. And if you are laughing right now than I regret ever knowing you. Well that's not entirely true but I want you to know I am offended.

I get up with ease and reach for my duster which is conveniently on the top shelf. I reach up on my tip toes and extend my arm as much as possible but I still cant reach it. I huff and pivot on heal my cappuccino orbs scrutinizing the slightly disheveled room.

Just imagine a few papers in places they shouldn't be and a thin layer of dust coating the room. It's really not that bad. Like I said I'm being pretty over dramatic. To be honest you cant even see the dust so...

I walk out of my office and look around for a familiar face. I smile when I notice Cassidy walking back to her desk with folders tucked under her arm." Hey Cass!" I call. She instantly turned around her blond waist long hair twirling slightly. Its not even frizzy! How on earth does she do that?

I beckon for her with my hand and she heads over her black pumps clicking against the floor. "Can you help me reach that duster?" I ask once she enters my office. Cassidy is a good half a foot taller than me. Or something like that. Especially with heals. I swear I'm like a midgit compared to her.

Cassidy gives me a curt nod before heading over to the shelf and grabbing the duster with ease. She doesn't even have to stretch her arm. Lucky. She hands it over to me with a laugh.

"If you have any more problems just tell me." She says her words pouring out like syrup. Okay that sounded weird." Wait!" I called right before she left the office. She turned with a small smile playing at her lips."Yes?" She asked suspiciously one eye brow raised.

"Do you like Dallas?" I blurt out. Apparently operation Dallidy is in motion. I know horrible ship name but thats seriously all I got.**(Seriously though if you guys have a better ship name for them tell me. Hehe xD)**

Cassidy's baby blue eyes immediately widened." Of cour-se not!" She splutters her hesitation obvious. I cock my head and cross my arms over my chest." Oh really?" I prod. Cassidy sighed and hung her head." A little." She admitted pressing her thumb and forefinger together."But you cant tell anyone."

I smiled and bob my head up and down. Cassidy let out a breath and left." Yes!" I say to my empty office pumping my fist up and down and doing my happy dance. Which you dont want to see. Its ugly. I would feel bad for your eyes if you ever did see it. And thats saying alot.

I grabbed the duster off my desk and began dusting the entire room. Once I was done there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. Literally. See for yourself. I mean I know you cant but you'll just have to take my word for it.

$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%

It was 6:29 and I was scared out of my mind. I had done my work for the day and cleaned the room to perfection. Or at least to sanitary. I mean its pristine now. Its not a very good office to be honest though.

Its pretty small with one window that overlooks a small portion of the city. In it there's my chair and desk. Other than that there's only a few bookshelves. Like I said plain and ordinary. Oh and my rainbow bean bag chair. Don't let it deceive you. And the walls are a sickly yellow. Not anything like my house's color. Just saying.

I had also changed into some formal and also casual clothes. I put on graphic tee shirt which I had tucked into my short leather skirt. For shoes I had decided on some brown combat boots and my hair I had straightened and left down. Hopefully it wont frizz.

I shivered with anticipation and was startled when there was a knock on my office door. Suck it in Ally you can do this there is nothing to be afraid of. I convinced myself swinging open the door.

Austin was standing there in a formal and also casual clothing. Just like me. He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt which he tucked in lazily. For shoes he decided on some sleep dress shoes and I felt a little more casual then him. Although he did leave his hair in the usual blonde mess which I love.

At least there's one upside." Ready to go?" He asked after raking his eyes over my outfit. I nodded tightly. It is time. In the non super dramatic way. Well kind of. I mean I know I'm not in some superhero movie or anything but I guess you could take it as dramatic.

If you want to the decision is really yours. Am I rambling and trying to avoid thinking about tonight? Kind of. Why do you ask? I feel so pressured! I should just calm down I'm going to be fine.

Right?

**BWAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Now you guys don't get to know about what Austin has planned until later. Boom! I know I'm evil. Btw this is totally Auslly! In the end anyway. What do you mean? Thats for me to know and you to find out. Do you love this story? Well if you think so rate and review! I would really love that. Thanks ya'll. No I take that back! Its not that I'm to lazy to write you all. I just kind of did it. Don't judge me. **

**Really the only reason I'm still writing this Author's Note thingy is because I want to hit 2,000 words! I never have before and I'm pretty close so bear with me. Still a few more to go. At this point just feel free to leave because I'm just going to write random shit until I hit my goal. I mean you can read this if you want to. But you dont have to. **

**Gimme a sec I'm a check the words. Okay did it. Still need a few more. Lalalala. Lelelele. Btw do you guys want me to mention people who review? Cause if you want I will. But nobody is probably reading this so...**

**YAAAAYYYYYYY! I HIT 2000!ARENT U ALL PROUD OF ME! YIPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WOOOOOHHOOOOOOO! IM NOT OVERREACTING AT ALLLLL! HAPPPPYYY DANCCEEE! JUMBO SHRIMPPPPPPP! ANYWAY THANKS U GUYS! BUHHHH BYYEEEE!**


End file.
